


Excitement

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean realizes Cas’ feelings towards him after an…awkward hunting scenario.





	Excitement

Demons. Dean hated Demons. Maybe it was because he once was a demon, but he no longer had a tolerance for them, not like he had much a tolerance before. He stepped back with his blade raised. Cas was on his six, wielding an angel blade. Sam and Gabriel were on the other side of the warehouse, in a similar state.

Six demons, one for each of them, then two to spare. They could do this, save the town from these soul bargaining a-holes. One demon locked onto Dean, its eyes flashing black as it gave him a confident grin.

Dean took another step back, steadying himself against Cas as he spoke. “Come and get it you mother-HOLYSHITWHATTHEFUCKINGHELL!” Dean panicked as something dark and black descended upon him, wrapping around him and moving. He didn’t know what it was, but his body moved on its own accord. The adrenaline from the hunt and the sudden attack, he just started screaming and shouting, trying to fight his way out of the grasp of the unknown attacker.

It took a few moments before he got lose and spotted some demons, who were just staring at him in shock. That didn’t stop him, he just kept swinging until he saw only Cas around him.

Panting, he looked at Cas, whose face was red. “Where is it? That thing that attacked me?! Did you kill it?!”

Cas shuffled on his feet as Dean heard Sam and Gabriel laugh. “This isn’t funny, love birds!” He used the nickname he had given them since the two of them started dating. “Something attacked me!”

“My sincerest apologies, Dean.” Cas said quietly. “It was my wings.”

Dean looked at the angel for a moment before flipping his cool. “The hell?! Why would you attack me with your wings?!”

Gabriel snorted a laugh as he poked fun at his little brother’s expense. “Because he is like a school girl with a crush.”

“Gabe!” Sam gave him a little shove as Cas’ eyes suddenly became very interested with the floor.

“Crush? What?” Dean looked between all three of them as he tried to figure out what everyone was trying to say. But in true Dean Winchester fashion, he was coming up with nothing and losing his patience fast. “Okay, you all have thirty seconds to explain or I start swinging again.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel spoke. “You got close to Cassie and he got excited.”

“Gabriel, please.” Cas pleaded with his brother, already feeling shame and embarrassment over what happened. He didn’t mean to let his wings come out, but Dean bumped him…he was so warm and strong, relying on Cas, trusting hi to watch his back…

“Excited?” Dean asked as he turned towards his friend. Poor Cas looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole, his face was turned away, but Dean could see how uncomfortable he looked. “Did I spook ya?”

“Oh, for the love of Dad!” Gabriel cried out. “Let me spell this out for you… you touched Cas, and he liked-.”

Gabriel’s words were cut off by Sam capturing his lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he saw it. Sam’s kiss startled the angel…and out popped six golden wings, fluttering for a moment before disappearing as Sam pulled away.

“That’s cheating.” Gabriel mumbled to his moose as Dean looked to Cas. The angel’s blue eyes were searching his, looking for any sign on if Dean was upset or would reject him. He expected Dean to shout or shut down, walk away.

Instead, a little smirk appeared on his lips as he winked. “Sorry ‘bout that Cas.”

It was the wink. That damn sexy wink that sent Cas’ wings a flutter again. He tried to reign them in, panicked that he was acting like a little fledgling with no control.

He heard Dean say his name and felt an arm go around his shoulder. Green eyes met blue, Dean spoke, and Cas thought he may have died as his wings fluttered for a third time before Dean smiled and led him out to the car.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, Cas.” 


End file.
